


Origin of Mars!Sans

by SeriyaNamikaze



Series: Toyverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgore Dreemurr Remembers Resets, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriyaNamikaze/pseuds/SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: This is the origin about Mars!Sans, My own OC Sans. In this timeline, Asgore, Sans, Frisk, and Flowey is the person who know about genocide.
Series: Toyverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902193
Kudos: 2





	Origin of Mars!Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Genocide player exist, genocide mention, bad grammar, etc.

Log 1 surface

  
The barrier was broken, and we're free. I hope That human kid not 'reset'ing again.

  
Log 2 surface

  
Me and Papyrus just done move our stuff. At least we have A house that look alike with the one at snowdin

  
Log 3 surface

  
All monster is have stability of their own activity, except me. I felt lonely because all of them is busy. Because of that when i'm bored i'm just have talk with Asgore.

  
Log 4 surface

  
Tori Said that she found another human that have more stretch and some blood. And look like She like the child so i don't mind

  
Log 5 surface

  
Tori said that They will celebrating Christmas eve at Her house. And that was my First meet with the kid other than Frisk. When i see that kid, i can feel that this will be my last Happy-scene.

  
Christmas Eve

  
Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, MK, Alphys, Frisk And Mettaton have Christmas party at Toriel House. Papyrus talking with Mettaton while Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel. MK and Frisk chill at sofa while Talk each other, and Sans With Asgore who still sad because Toriel always reject him.

  
All Of them was silent when they heard footstep echoing at that place. They were looking at the stairs and found a Teenager human who use casual dress. Sans Look at that child suspicious while Asgore look at Sans with silent.

  
Toriel: "My child. Are you feeling better?"  
Toriel was the one who make all of the silent gone. That child come to Toriel and smile.

  
???: "Yes, Mom. Thanks for your patience to heal me."

  
Toriel: "No problem my child."

  
With that, all of them was back to talk, except Sans and Asgore because Sans was staring that child without said anything. And that make Asgore look at the kid that just recently came.

  
That kid just smirk. They opened their mouth and said 'I'll make you suffer Sansy' without anysound.

  
Sans who knew that start to hold his anger. He knew that people who calling him 'sansy' is only 'they', the Genocide Player. Asgore who look Sans is Patting his head. 

  
Sans: "Are you see that, King Fluffybunny? Are you think They will able to do that?"

  
Asgore remain silent for a while. After that he look at Sans.

  
Asgore: "If they have that determination, then the answer is Yes based from what you explain to me from the last timeline."

  
Sans staring empty to the kid. Asgore heavily sigh and Look at Sans.

  
Asgore: "Let see what they can do. I hope they don't do any worst thing."

  
With that Asgore and Sans just talk random. This timeline, for some reason Asgore knew about reset and Stuff. For the first Sans confused but Asgore comforted him so he felt better.

  
Asgore: "Anyway how's with Flowey?" 

  
Sans: "That weed? They said that they don't want to disturb this timeline so They Are gone since we go to this surface."

  
And with that, they had fun time at that night. Even so, Sans is try to keep themself to not do anyharm.

  
A Night after Christmas Eve, Sans was Sleeping like their usual, but Sans have feeling weird with that, because his surrounding was grey, not like Usual nightmares.

  
???: "Hello Sans From Undertale."

  
That sound make Sans curious and he look at the person that suddenly appear at there. That person, A human with Red hoodie and Black jeans. Their eyes was red and the hair was Black middle straight. 

  
Sans: "Who are you? How can you get into My dream?"

  
???: "Lets just said... I'm a ghost. But not like Chara, I'm not evil."

  
Sans: "How do you know that name? Are you a player too?"

  
Seriya: "Hmm... Maybe... But not. I'm a avatarization of a player but not the player you know. My name was Seriya. Nice to meet you."

  
~~Yes. Self Inserted OC lol~~

  
Sans: "You're not that kid, Right?"

  
Seriya: "Who are you talking about?"

  
Sans: "The kiddo that with Toriel other than Frisk."

  
Seriya: "No...?"

  
Sans look at Seriya with suspicious stare. Seriya sigh a while and look at Sans.

  
Seriya: "I guess they were the reason why i can't be a character at this timeline huh..."

  
Seriya mumbling a while after that Sigh. Awkward silent is happen between they two.

  
Seriya: "Since I can't be a character from here, My author decided to merge your soul with mine."

  
Sans look surprised. After that He look at the girl that coming just some minute ago.  
Sans: "But i though merge souls is a impossible thing..."

  
Seriya: "Yes it's impossible to give the science explanation, but with magic anything can happen. Like these."

  
Seriya take out a soul from Sans. The soul was White with red line at middle and black filling the red line.

  
Sans: "That was... New."

  
Seriya: "I know Right? My soul was special, because I don't from this Universe, and when i go to this universe, this shape was the thing that shapening with my magic so.. Yeah..."

  
With awkward laugh, Seriya just feel exhausted. That was goes to Sans too.

  
"With these, I will following you and really life as ghost to this Universe." 

  
Sans: "I hope you don't annoying me."

  
Seriya: "No worry i'll try."

  
With that, Sans wake up and look at his brother who shaking him to wake up. Sans staring his brother And smile.

  
"Morning Bro."

  
"GOOD MORNING SANS. LETS BREAKFAST FIRST."

  
And with that the day is filled with normal activity. Those was normal daily in his life.  
But After New year, Toriel is not allowed Sans to meet Frisk and talk with them, even Toriel is not get along with Sans anymore. 

  
Flowey: "I though Toriel is the one who Really enjoying puns with you. So Why?"

  
Right now, Sans, asgore, and Flowey, who come visit Asgore, Talking at Asgore's House. Papyrus and Undyne still in their work, MK and Frisk is school with Toriel, Mettaton with Shyren and Napstablook still busy with their concert trip. Alphys busy with the experiment woth human's scientist. The one who ask that was Flowey.

  
Sans: "I guess that because of that child... The one that with Toriel lately. The Genocide Player."

  
Flowey: "Wait what? But i though they were not at this world since now is not a game scene."

  
Sans: "I guess that because of Their own Soul. So they can make new body in this universe because of their own determination."

  
Flowey: "Is that explaining the ghost behind you, smiley trashbag?"

  
Sans look at his behind. Seriya just smiling and look at Flowey.

  
Seriya: "I guess the answer is yes. Also you two make Asgore confused."

  
Sans and Flowey look each other for a while. After that he look at Asgore who look confused.

  
Asgore: "is there a ghost behind Sans?"

  
That ask make Sans and flowey laugh for a while. After that Sans look at Asgore. 

  
Sans: "If you don't believe, give me a pen and a paper. She will write that."

  
Asgore take a pen and paper and placing those at the table. Sans and Flowey just look Without said anything.

  
Sans: "You can try to ask Her, King Fluffybunny."

  
Asgore take a breath for a while. After that he look at Sans.

  
Asgore: "Are you know the secret between me and Sans that other people still don't know?"

  
Seriya took the pen and at Asgore vision, that pen was move by their own. After that Seriya start to Writing.

  
"Sans was Royal Judgement that hired by Asgore when An old Scientist before Alphys Exist and Papyrus still babybones."

  
Sans and Asgore look shocked. They two staring each other and remain silent for a while.

  
Asgore: "Okay I know that you were real exist."

  
Sans look at Seriya with shocked. But after a while, he sigh and laugh.

  
Sans: "As expected from a character that not From this Universe."

  
After that Sans discussed with Asgore and Flowey more about thing that happen. After that Sans go home and Flowey stay at Asgore's place.

  
After that, Slow but with full confidence, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Even Frisk started to hate Sans. In half year, no one Believe Sans except Flowey and Asgore. Papyrus is not allowed to stay with sans after Undyne hate Sans. 

  
All of them had picnic because those was still spring. Sans is alone by themself when all of them was talking.

  
Asgore: "Why all of you Hate Sans? I think he don't do anything wrong."

  
Undyne: "You're the one who was wrong, Asgore. He brainwashed you to make you believe him."

  
Asgore just silent with the thing that Undyne Said. He look shocked with that and look mad.

  
Sans: "If you think he brainwashed me, then I'll leave all of you and make sure Sans is life happily without all of you."

  
Asgore wake up and walked to Sans. But before that, Papyrus is run after Asgore.

  
Papyrus: "King Fluffybunny... Please take care of my brother. I know he is not evil, but i can't near him. And i think this is my last chance to talk like this."

  
Papyrus is talked with sad Face. But after that he pretend to be his own again.

  
Papyrus: "Good bye King Asgore."

  
With that Papyrus was walk away from there. Asgore was walk to Sans and take him to his House.

  
Two days after that talk, Sans is locked himself at his own bedroom at his house. He don't eat and talk with other While that.

  
Sans: "Sans... Please don't hurt yourself. Just go to Grillby And talk with him... At least i know that Grillby will never get taken by Genocide Player because he is not A part of Anyroute."

  
Sans: "I guess you have that point..."

  
Sans standing and change his jacket and take a scarf that he keep themself. That scarf was the thing that His Father gift to him, As A evidence that he was Gaster's only Creation.

  
When he flashback about his past, he can't help and just sad smile. Seriya who look that just Silent and following him Who use his shortcut to Grillby.

  
That was already night when Sans go to Grillby. His HP is 0.5 even he is doesn't really realized that.

  
Sans: "Yo Grillbz."

  
Sans sit at one of the chair that near the fire bartender. With sad look Sans take out all of his money work and give that to Grillbys.

  
Grillbys: "Why so suddenly, Sans?"

  
Sans: "Isn't that what you want?"

  
Grillbys: "I know but... This is so... Make me worried. Tell me what happen, Sans."

  
Sans: "I... This is just a farewell payment, Okay?"

  
Grillbys: "But why?"

  
Sans: "I have bad feeling about Tommorow... So... Just for case because i don't want to die with so many debt so i pay now."

  
Grillby remain silent. He take the money and gone to the kitchen. After that he comeback with a bottle of Ketchup, two burgers and a fries. 

  
Grillbys: "This is For the rest of money. I don't want to give you Money so i just give you this."

  
Sans was smiling and take the ketchup. After that He eat the burgers and fries that make his HP Max.

  
Sans: "Thanks Grillbs. If i alive i'll give you a visit."

  
Grillby just Silent and Watching What Sans doing. Because that was when Grillbys almost closed.

  
After that, Sans was gone with his 'Shortcut' and appear at his own bedroom. He think he can go outside again for once and hope all of them was being more nicely.

  
The next Day, Sans get out from his bedroom. But there is no one at home.

  
Sans' mind: 'Is papyrus already gone to Undyne's? I hope everyhing will be alright...'

  
Sans walk outside and walk to the Asgore House. But when he got his feet that place, the flower is very... Unrelatable.

  
With worry face, he run into house. There were Asgore who still standing and other who prepair their attack. 

  
With Shortcut, he is Standing At front of Asgore. He summoned his Gasterblaster to protect them from attack.

  
Sans: "What happen at here, King Fluffybunny?"

  
Asgore: "I was rejected their ask to get brainwash by that kid. Even Flowey got By them too."

  
Sans remain silent for a while. He try to healing Asgore when the Other look at Sans with Anger.

  
Papyrus: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU USELESS BONES!?!"

  
That sound make Sans shocked. He look at the tall skeleton who stand at there. 

  
"...."

  
Sans can't said anyword. He was too shock and suddenly he can feel his shoulder being touched by Asgore.

  
Sans look at Asgore. Asgore shaking his hand and the short skeleton only laugh a while.

  
Sans: "So this is the whole point you doing huh? Hypnotizing them to hate me and kill whoever protect me? You really a bad kid..."

  
Sans look at others. His eyes was glowing and suddenly everyone at there except Papyrus and Asgore's soul was Blue. After that he throwing all of them randomly and in the last Sans stab All of them with Bones.

  
Papyrus: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANS?!?"   
With anger Papyrus attacking him. Sans was dodging but his soul is cracking because of that.

  
Sans: "What am i doing? Isn't that obvious? Kill all of people who get brainwashed by Genocide Player."

  
His Pupil changed with X in the middle. Slowly, his appearance changed because in his soul, the black thing filling the crack of Sans soul. His eyes also changed with Red.

  
Sans: "You will be the one who see this appearance and dead, Papyrus."

  
With that, Sans attacking Papyrus's soul. But before His soul shattered, He absorbed Papyrus soul.

  
Asgore: "How can you absorb Another monster soul, Sans?"

  
Sans: "because the soul that absorbed Papyrus's soul is no longer Mine, but both me and Seriya, who was a human. So basically I'm no longer Skeleton in the first place, just my body."

  
Asgore look shocked for a while. And after that he was nervously laugh.

  
Asgore: "Then that more make sense... The bone that you use to Attack papyrus is not White or blue, but Dark red with the thing look like some black ink."

  
Sans look at the bone that he hold. He was shock with what he look and suddenly trembeling.

  
Sans: "S-s-s-sorry king Fluffybunny. I don't supposed to kill all of them... Why am i doing that."

  
Sans was crying, but his tears was not a normal tears, but something like black stuff and when he touched that, suddenly the black stuff changed to black String.

  
Asgore: "Are you alright, Sans?"

  
Sans: "It hurts... But... Maybe after long time i can Handle this hurt."

  
Asgore just exhale. After that he hug Sans.

  
Asgore: "You're still my child, Sans. You can talk to me whenever you want."

  
Sans was wipe his face and the black thing was gone. And his tears back to normal.

  
Seriya: "Look like if you Have dark feeling, the black goop will appear and can changed them to be black string."

  
Sans just silent with Seriya's explanation. But after that he is sigh.

  
Sans: "With this i'll leave this Universe. I... Don't want to come here again."

  
Sans look at Asgore. Asgore just shock after that he was hold Sans' hand.

  
Asgore: "Can i go with you, Sans? I mean... There was only our two is here. I don't really like to be lonely after Toriel was gone."

  
Sans: "Heh that sound Gay, King fluffybunny."

  
Asgore: "Just call me Asgore. Also i can't helped myself."

  
Sans: "Okay then. I know where the place i can go... But for first let we go to my house at Underground first."

  
Sans hold Asgore's hand and take a shortcut. After that they were at Snowdin, near Sans' house. With sad face he walk to behind of the door. 

  
Sans: "To be honest this place was the only place we can go... To other place."

  
Sans opened the door with the key he always brough since they were to Surface. After that he walked into that place with Asgore.

  
Sans: "This is the secret place. I already done with those Time machine."

  
Sans stop at the thing that covered with some sheet. After that he pull that sheet and placing that at floor.

  
Asgore: "That was big, Sans."

  
Sans: "Yeah i know, Asgore. This item was the thing people made long time ago."

  
Sans go to the computer at front of Time machine. After somewhile, Sans done with that and suddenly the machine was active.

  
Sans: "Let's go, Asgore."

  
Asgore: "Sure."

  
With that, Sans and Asgore use the machine. Sans doing his job as Ex-Scientist. 

  
After that, two of them are disappear. We don't really know where they go... For now. 


End file.
